


Red

by diamondfireforever



Series: Reader Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Nathanael - Freeform, Angst, Bisexual Adrien Agreste, Blood, Hurt, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: angst, read at your own riskAdrien sees something horrible happen to Nathanaël, because obviously you didn't have enough reasons to cry already.for a tumblr prompt(changed the rating and warnings bc I think they fit better now)





	Red

It all happened too fast, Adrien didn't have enough time to react, much less to transform.

The akuma had come out of nowhere; setting fire to buildings, slashing things to bits with its sword, and generally wreaking havoc everywhere it went. People screamed and ran in terror, making it impossible for Adrien to find a place to transform into his alter-ego, Chat Noir. A familiar scream pierced the air, sending shivers down his spine.

Nathanaël.

Adrien spun around, searching for his boyfriend. His eyes darted through the crowds, but he couldn't locate the red-headed boy anywhere.

Then he saw it, the akuma, his boyfriend, blood, the sword ripping across Nathanaël's chest, screaming.

He couldn't remember whether the last one was from him or Nath.

The world slowed, almost to a halt, as he tried to process what was happening. His feet were plastered to the ground underneath him. His stomach churned at the sight of blood flowing freely from his boyfriend's chest.

Nath's limp body was flung to the side as the akuma searched for another target. Adrien raced to him, ignoring his natural instinct to find cover, to transform, to find Ladybug, to- well, anything besides what he was currently doing, really.

Adrien's heart pounded in his ears as he reached his boyfriend's side. The heat from the sword had cauterized the wound somewhat, but it was still bleeding profusely. He quickly used his outer shirt to staunch the bloodflow, hoping with all his might that it wouldn't get infected.

Checking Nathanaël's pulse revealed that his heart was beating steadily, even if his breathing was raspy and a bit desperate.. bruises covered his body, as well as a large knot on the back of his head, presumably from when he had been throw against the stone wall he was currently propped up against.

“Nath! Nath, please wake up! I need to know you're alright!” tears streaked Adrien's cheeks as he held Nathanaël in his arms, “Please!” he begged.

“Please...” he pressed his lips gently against Nathanaël's soft skin, “please,” he whispered, “please wake up...”

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts for pretty much anything, just ask. I don't get on Tumblr much anymore, but you can leave prompts in the comments on any of my stories or at Diamondfireforever on Tumblr and I'll try and get to them.


End file.
